moititifandomcom-20200214-history
Minute Dungeon
MinuteDungeon is an application developed by moitititi. It was released May 8, 2015 and last updated on Oct 2, 2018. It is a rouge-like RPG game that utilizes pixilated graphics and allows the player to crawl numerous dungeons, moving through floors full of threats, treasure and glory for the king. App Store Description "MinuteDungeon is a retro-styled, time-killing RPG! Kill slime, kill time!" "From the creator of MinuteQuest comes the hotly anticipated MinuteDungeon! A classic dungeon-crawler guaranteed to suck you in to its pixelated 2D world, one minute at a time! Mysterious labyrinths and fearsome enemies await you." Gameplay Beginning the game enters a cutscene that names the character and introduces the player to the role of a hero going to slay evil. Entering the Tutorial Stage begins the first sample of gameplay, letting the player explore the dungeon and attack enemies. After reaching the last floor and defeating a boss, the game begins with the unlocking of the Smithy, the Farm and First Dungeon. Controls are similar to that of MinuteQuest, having the character move across the screen by tapping either the left or the right of the lower screen. Pressing the Attack button will perform a powerful attack at the cost of MP, pressing the menu will open the menu and further control setting enables the items menu to be opened by tapping the LV/HP/MP bar as well as the player's inventory by tapping the playing field. In order to progress in MinuteDungeon, it is mandatory for players to level up themselves, their weaponry and their armor in order to survive the initial threats of the dungeon. As a player goes through the dungeon, they will continue to level up their stats and increase their maximum HP, allowing them to cope with the increasing difficulty of enemies found deeper into the dungeon. Note however that once one leaves the dungeon, all status gains except those with maximum HP will be reverted back to 1 when attempting a new dungeon. Weaponry and Armor are both found by defeating monsters as rare drops or in chests, able to be equipped by any character at any level. They can be further upgraded at the Smithy, though the maximum level will cap off depending on how far the player has explored. More importantly, using armor and weapons in tandem with each other will result in unique passive and active skills that can help the player progress through more advanced dungeons. Pets are a unique mechanic in Minute Dungeon, able to perform various attacks such as normal damage, status effects or healing the player directly. Pets are gained by defeating an enemy and collecting their egg once, unlocking their use for the rest of the game and can be selected at the Farm. Change Log 20181002 ver1.0.8 *Add privacy Policy 20181014 ver1.0.7 *Add sell confirmation window. 20150825 ver1.0.6 *Add new dungeon. *Max dungeon level up. *Max life up. 20150726 ver1.0.5 *Forced termination is corrected. *English is corrected 20150620 ver1.0.4 *Add sort function at smith. 20150616 ver1.0.3 *Smith bug is corrected. 20150615 ver1.0.2 *Improvements smith UI. 20150614 ver1.0.1 *Add equip library.(MENU->INFO->xxxLIB) 20150613 ver1.0.0 *Release Gallery MDTitle.png|Title Screen, with the current Hero, Pet and three random Enemies. MDWorld.png|Overworld screen. MDTutorial.png|Gameplay. Category:Games Category:Minute Dungeon